Juste une larme
by Clara-la-casquette
Summary: Une fan fic pour l'instant sans lemon je n'exclu pas la posibilité qu'il y en aura un , mais je vous conseil de la lire si vous aimez les SASUNARU bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Juste une larme

**Autatrice :** Clara-la-casquette (mon prénom c'est Clara et la casquette c'est un délire avec un ami (Irwin) des plus stupide… bon ok je l'adore que même)

**Disclaimer :** Si Naruto était à moi, je serais riche et célèbre et je ferais un SasuNaru, mais Naruto n'est pas à moi alors je suis ni riche ni célèbre, mais je fais quand même un SasuNaru.

**Résumé :** Si pour une fois ca n'était pas Sasuke qui mourrait ? (petit clin d'œil à Fanny  )

**Couple : **Je pense que je ne surprends personne si je dis que c'est un SasuNaru…

**Note : **des fautes d'orthographes à volontés enfin ni prétés pas attention… Quand j'écris, j'écris lol. Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse avec quelques humeur sur les personnages.

**Note 2 :** C'est ma premiére fic alors ne vous étonnez pas si le style est mauvais, très mauvais et que le scénario n'est pas construit… C'est du tout moi, tout cracher !

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 1 :**

Sasuke était tranquillement assis au bout du ponton, le lac devant lui. Il souriait un peu, enfin peut-être qu'il souriait, nul ne pourrait le dire. Une larme coulait sur sa joue, une unique larme remplit de désespoir, une larme contenant toute sa tristesse, toute sa peine, juste une larme.

Il se demandait comment tout ça avait commencer ? Si c'était de sa faute, celle de Sakura ou celle de Naruto ? Il fermat les yeux, se souvenant de chaque détails depuis ce jours, c'était un petit retour nostalgique.

« Ça va aller Sasuke-kun ? » demandat Sakura qui était à deux centimétres (mot pour mot) de son visage.

Sasuke était à l'hôpital, il n'avait aucune blessure mais pendant l'entrainement, ayant relacher trop de chakra (et oui même à lui sa arrive !), il s'était évanouï. Alors maître Kakashi avait trouvé plus prudent de l'amener à l'hôpital. (qu'est-ce-qu'il est fort ce Kakashi ! )

« Arf ! Sakura ! Gh ! » Répondit Sasuke.

« Vous avez entendu ! Le premier mot qu'a dit Sauke-kun en sortant de son someil c'est Sakura ! Et qui est Sakura ? C'est moi ! » Cria Sakura.

« Si tu sais la réponse pourquoi tu demande ? » Dit Naruto.

Pour toute réponse Naruto se prit un grand coup sur la tête.

« Baka ! » Lui dit Sakura.

Sasuke pendant tout se temps, c'était relevé et regardait les deux imbéciles se disputer . Ils resemblaient vraiment à un couple, il ne manquait plus que Sakura le remarque et c'est bon, sa ne leur changerait pas beaucoup… Ils passent déjà leur temps à se disputer comme un vieu couple.

_Sakura _(le regard remplit d'étoiles) : « ça va ? »

_Naruto _: « Tu lui as déjà posé la question ! »

_Sakura _: « Non je lui est demandé si sa va aller et pas si sa va »

_Naruto _: « C'est stupide, tu lui poses presque la même question, sa ne sert à rien ! »

Sasuke de plus en plus désespéré et fatigué de ses deux là. Toujours à se disputer jusque devant son chevet.

_Sakura _: « Alors est-ce-que sa va Sasuke-kun ? »

_Sasuke _: « Mouif ! »

_Sakura _: « Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit ou même de ma compagnie à n'importe quelle heure, tu peux compter sur moi ! Tu sais que je t'aime très fort »

_Sasuke _: « Ouais salut Sakura, salut Naruto, je suis fatigué »

Sakura toute contente, parce que pour une fois Sasuke n'avait pas refusé son aide, partit tout de suite. (et oui elle écoute tout ce que lui dit Sasuke) Sasuke sentit le regard de quelqu'un qui le fixait sur sa nuque. Il se retournat.

_Sasuke _: « Dehors Naruto ! »

_Naruto _: « NaaaaN ! »

_Sasuke _: « T'es chiant ! »

_Naruto _: « Ouais ! »

(Conversation des plus intense entre eux deux ! Je vous promet que les prochaine seront sans doute mieux !).

Naruto sourit à Sasuke, lui laissant apercevoir toutes ses dents blanche et étincellantes. Sasuke, toujours aussi sympatique, ne lui rendit pas son sourire et le fixa. Naruto ne se laissat pourtand pas destabiliser.

_Naruto _: « J'ai appris une nouvelle technique et avec ca je vais te mettre K-O à notre prochain combat ! Tu vas être surpris ! »

_Sasuke _: « Ouais bien sur, bon si ce n'est que ca, je peux me rendormir. Cette nouvelle technique ne pourras qu'à peine m'éfleurer pendant mon sommeil. Tu es nul Naruto jamais tu ne pouras me battre, jamais ! »

_Naruto _: « Tu dis ça mais d'un autre côté tu ne connais pas ma véritable force, tu n'étais pas là pour le combat avec Neji, et puis tu es peut-être fort en tant que ninja mais tu ne vaut rien en tant qu'homme, j'en suis sur ! »

_Sasuke _(en train de s'éttouffer) : « Pardon ? Attend je suis aussi fort en tant que ninja, qu'en tant qu'homme et je peux te battre sans utiliser aucunes techniques ninja ! Je te prend la tout de suite à main nue ! »

_Naruto _: »Ouais tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe, et que c'est moi le meilleur de toute façon ! Je vais te mettre la racler pour que tu t'en souvienne toute ta vie ! »

_Sasuke_ (debout et pleins d'énergie) : « Arrête de parler baka ! Et bat toi en t'en qu'homme ! »

Naruto fit une grimace, une horrible grimace. Sasuke explosat de rire.

Naruto tout rouge lui fonçat dessus, le reversant.

Suivit ensuite une lutte acharné dont moins dix minutes.(désolée pour raconter des bagarres, je suis encore plus nul que d'habitude…)

A la fin, si je peux dire que c'est vraiment la fin du combat ? Sasuke était sur Naruto, dans une position des plus inconfortable. Naruto se débattait encore mais c'était impossible pour lui de sortir. L'uchiwa avait gagné ! Il avait une position bizzard empéchant Naruto d'utilisé ses jambes quand à ses bras, il les tenait bien fermement. Sasuke se penchat sur Naruto pour lui murmuré quelques choses à l'oreille du genre : ' Tu es faible' ou 'Jamais tu ne pouras me battre' (enfin une gentillesse comme celle-là, vous voyez ? _tous _: « NooooN ! » _l'autatrice _: « Bin t'en pis pour vous ! »)

Quand Sakura entra dans la chambre le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Comme d'habitude, elle avait fait sa petite méthode d'infiltration de Sasuke à l'hôpital. En fait, elle oubliait toujours un objet précieu, comme de par hassard ! Cette fois ci, c'était sa bague en or que lui avait offert ses parents pour noël. Donc elle retournait chez elle et une fois arriver, elle remarquait son « oubli » et retournait à l'hôpital dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa Sasuke qui était penché sur Naruto. Sasuke embrassa ou plutôt claqua ses dents contre celle de Naruto, toujours dans leur super position. Enfin qu'il le smake ou qu'il se casse les dents sur celle de Naruto, du point de vue de Sakura, c'était pareil, enfin elle ne pouvait pas dinstinguer la véritée. Elle regardat bouche bée les deux garçons. Quand aux deux kéké ( Naruto et Sasuke) bin ils se relevérent et bégéyérent leurs explications.

Sakura prit sa bague gardant tout son sang froid.

_Sakura _: « Naruto je te laisse dix secondes pour partir »

_Naruto _: « Non attend Sakura ce n'est pas du tout se que tu crois ! »

_Sakura _: « Cours ! »

_A suivre..._

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et ... reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Juste une larme

**Autatrice :** Clara-la-casquette (mon prénom c'est Clara et la casquette c'est un délire avec un ami (Irwin) des plus stupide… bon ok je l'adore que même)

**Disclaimer :** Si Naruto était à moi, je serais riche et célèbre et je ferais un SasuNaru, mais Naruto n'est pas à moi alors je suis ni riche ni célèbre, mais je fais quand même un SasuNaru.

**Résumé :** Si pour une fois ca n'était pas Sasuke qui mourrait ? (petit clin d'œil à Fanny  )

**Couple : **Je pense que je ne surprends personne si je dis que c'est un SasuNaru…

**Note : **des fautes d'orthographes à volontés enfin ni prétés pas attention… Quand j'écris, j'écris lol. Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse avec quelques humeur sur les personnages.

**Note 2 :** C'est ma premiére fic alors ne vous étonnez pas si le style est mauvais, très mauvais et que le scénario n'est pas construit… C'est du tout moi, tout cracher !

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Fanny-san : ouais tu as gagné, mais juste pour cette fois parce que… Je suis imbattable, perfection oblige… mdr ! Ouais mais n'empêche je rigole tjrs pour Adrien… Mouhahahahahahaha !!! Je suis vraiment une saloperie (Irwin a raison :p).

Natanaelle : Merki merki merki, tu es ma premiére rewies qui compte vraiment . Oui Fanny elle compte pas, c'est elle qui a mit la fic'. Merki pour le bon début et j'espére que la suite te plaira même si je sais pas se qui va se passerque même si c'est moi qui écrit… '

Koro-chan : Donnnnnne moiiiiii tessssss vacancesssssss !!!!!!!!! Et après je veux bien te répondre

Lulu342 : WAOU !!! Merki bcp si tt le monde pouvais mettre des rewies comme toi et bin je serais contente. Je peux t'engager comme rewieuse(bon ok le mot est un peu tiré par les cheveux) ??? En tout cas merki bcp c'est super sympas et j'espére que la suite te plairas. Enfin bref dans ma grande gentillesse je te dédicasse ce chapitre. J

Elda88 : Fiouuu que des choses gentilles, c'est super sympas merki bcp ! Et pour tes encouragements aussi ça me fait très plaisir !!! et j'espére aussi que la suite te plairas !

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis le malheureu incident, Sasuke pouvait reprendre l'entrainement avec Sakura et Naruto. Sakura collait plus prêt que d'habitude Sasuke. Quand à Naruto vert de jalousie et de rage, il essayait de s'entrainer… Ce qui était une véritable catastrophe. Au point que Maitre Kakashi commencait à se déséspéré ! Mais malgrés le fait qu'il soit viscieux, pervers, amateur du paradis du batifollage… Il ne reste pas moins un prof (sympas et super) avec ses élèves qu'il commence à très bien connaître. Il prit Sakura à part pour l'entrainer, laissant les deux garçons enfin régler leur compte loin du bonbon rose.

_Naruto _: « Désolé pour le baiser de la derniére fois Sasuke, enfin je me suis bien fait tappé par Sakura-chan alors… »

_Sasuke _: « Pas grave, c'était pas de ta faute. Sakura à ouvert la porte et je suis tombé sur toi, sans le faire exprés. »

_Naruto _: « Ah ouais, c'était cool non ? Enfin je veux dire le baiser… »

_Sasuke _: « Mghr ! »

_Naruto _: « Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir reçût le baiser de l'hokage, enfin même deux baiser si je m'en souviens bien ! »

_Sasuke _: « C'était pas un baiser mais plutôt un clacage de dents. Le futur hokage tu peux toujours rêver et ce n'était pas cool du tout d'embrasser un nul comme toi, espéce de baka ! »

Sur ce Sasuke partit comme si rien ne c'était passé et reprit l'entrainement avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur et de réussite. (normale Sakura ne le collait pas) Quand à mon cher petit Naruto, (et oui c'est officiel je l'adore :P) il fesait une tronche de trois métres cinquante. Inutile de dire que son humeur était encore plus détestable et son entrainement encore plus foiré. Tellement foireu que Kakashi arrêta son entrainement pour qu'ils aillent manger des ramens.

_Kakashi _: « Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé avec Sasuke ? »

_Naruto _: « Rien, tout va bien entre nous même si c'est qu'un sale baka ! »

_Kakashi _: « Ah oui et donc je repose ma question, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé avec Sasuke ? »

_Naruto _: « On c'est embrassé »

Kakashi s'étouffe parce qu'il a avaler de travers ses ramens.

_Kakashi _: « Pourquoi enfin je ne pensais pas, ma foi, vous vous êtes embrassé ? »

_Naruto _: « Oui enfin d'après M Uchiwa nos dents se sont entre-choquées et ce n'était absolument pas un baiser auquel Sakura a assisté »

_Kakashi_ (il sourit) : « Sakura, hum, et alors Sakura vous a vu c'est ça ton probléme ? »

_Naruto _: « Ouais je ne veux pas qu'elle croit qu'il y a quelques chose avec cet imbécil prétencieux qui se croit le meilleur parce que c'est le survivant du clan Uchiwa. Non mais c'est vrai pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Faut qu'il arrêt de se croire supérieur aux autres ! Je le déteste ! »

Naruto partit en courant, il était en rage contre Sasuke. Il le chercha cette nuit là pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Sasuke le regardat attentivement partir. Son cœur était triste, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi… En fait si, Naruto était son meilleure ami et il avait mal réagis avec lui. Il le regrettait, demain il irait s'excuser.

_Kakashi _: « Tu peux sortir Sasuke, Naruto n'est plus là et il ne reviendrat ici que dans environ une heure »

_Sasuke _: « Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là, Maitre Kakashi ? »

_Kakashi _: « Je ne suis pas ton maitre pour rien Sasuke »

_Sasuke _(après avoir grogner) : « Moui, alors pourquoi m'avait vous demandez de sortir ? »

_Kakashi _: « Pour empêcher Naruto de te tuer ! Je rigole, alors comme ça tu as embrassé Naruto ? »

_Sasuke _: « Non pas du tout c'était une erreur, Sakura est entrée et ma poussé alors nos dents se sont entre-choquées, Naruto vous l'a dit non ? »

_Kakashi _: « Peut-être que Naruto est dupe mais pas moi, tu aurais très bien put dévier sa bouche et tu le sais aussi bien que moi n'est-ce-pas ? »

_Sasuke _: « Peut-être, enfin je veux dire non ! Biensûr que non, sinon je l'aurais fait ! Vous me connaissez maitre Kakashi ! »

_Kakashi _: « Hein ? Oh oui à toi aussi bonne nuit Sasuke et réfléchis bien à tout ça ! »

Sur se Kakashi s'en alla. (Je le trouve particuliérement remarquable, pour une fois… Vite, s'enfuit avant que Fanny la tape !)

Sasuke partit dans le parc de Konoha, et s'installat sur la branche d'un arbre pour réfléchir. Il entendait au loin parfois Naruto qui faisait son remus ménage, puis ca se calma et Sasuke finit par s'endormir sur la branche.

Il ne se réveillat que le lendemain matin, assez tard dans la matinée. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel pour être précise. (je sais même pas si se que je dis est vrai ?!) Il retrouva Sakura et Naruto à l'endroit habituel.

_Sakura _: « ça va Sasuke ? Tu as bien dormi ? »

_Sasuke _: « Mouif et (pause) toi ? (se rend compte de sa bétise) mince »

_Sakura _: « Alors moi… (pars dans des explications qu'il n'écoutait même pas ayant remarqué Naruto qui lui faisait la tête, assis au coin de l'arbre)… et en plus Naruto a fait un tel rafut hier parce qu'il te cherchait ! Il m'a réveillé… »

_Sasuke _: « Quoi ? Naruto t'as réveillé pour moi ? »

_Naruto _: « NoooN tais toi Sakura-Chan ! Ce type est vraiment qu'un sale baka ! »

_Sakura _: « C'est toi le baka ! (trop contente que Sasuke l'écoute, elle continua donc) Oui il a réveiller la moitiée de Konoha répétant qu'il voulait te tuer ! Enfin tu connais Naruto. »

_Sasuke _: « Oui, ca je le connais et je connais son sale caractére à ce baka ! »

_Naruto _: « Tais toi ! Tu ne me connais même pas ! »

_Sasuke _: « Tu veux qu'on se batte ? Oh non tu vas encore te faire rétamer ! »

_Naruto _: « Si c'est pour avoir mes dents qui s'entre-choquent encore une fois avec toi, c'est pas la peine ! »

_Sauke _: « Ta raison j'en ai marre de vomir de dégout ! »

_Naruto _: « D'accord ! »

_Sasuke _: « D'accord ! »

_Naruto _: « Et d'abord c'est moi qui vomit de dégoût à cause de toi pauvre nul ! »

_Sasuke _: « Ah oui c'est pas se que tu disais hier, hein ? Tu veux que je te rappel tes paroles ! »

_Naruto _: « Sakura va chercher Kakashi avant que je ne le tue ! »

_Sakura_ (ne sachant quoi faire… part chercher, en pleurant, maitre Kakashi) : « Ok ! »

_Naruto _: « Je te signale que ce baiser si tu appeles ça un baiser c'était un plaisir pour toi, pas pour moi ! »

_Sasuke _: « Et bin non , au contraire ! »

_Naruto _: « Très bien ! »

_Sasuke _: « Très bien ! »

Sasuke se rapproche de Naruto et (roulement de tambour) l'embrasse, un simple smake qui ne dura que deux ou trois secondes même pas.

_A suivre..._

Comme vous l'avez surement compris (ou alors pas du tout et dans ce cas je vous le dit) y'a eu des problèmes sur le site et j'ai donc pas pu mettre en ligne la suite samedi comme c'était prévu a l'origine! Donc, je met la suite aujourd'hui, y'aura pas de nouvelle publication ce samedi et le chapitre 3 arrivera le samedi suivant (quelques chose comme le 9 décembre!)

Merci d'avoir lu!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Juste une larme

**Autatrice :** Clara-la-casquette (mon prénom c'est Clara et la casquette c'est un délire avec un ami (Irwin) des plus stupide… bon ok je l'adore que même)

**Disclaimer :** Si Naruto était à moi, je serais riche et célèbre et je ferais un SasuNaru, mais Naruto n'est pas à moi alors je suis ni riche ni célèbre, mais je fais quand même un SasuNaru.

**Résumé :** Si pour une fois sa ne serait pas Sasuke qui mourrait ? (petit clin d'œil à Fanny  )

**Couple : **Je pense que je ne surprends personne si je dis que c'est un SasuNaru…

**Note : **des fautes d'orthographes à volontés enfin ni prétés pas attention… Quand j'écris, j'écris lol. Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse avec quelques humeur sur les personnages.

**Note 2 :** C'est ma premiére fic alors ne vous étonnez pas si le style est mauvais, très mauvais et que le scénario n'est pas construit… C'est du tout moi, tout cracher !

**Réponse aux reviews:**

OOYumiOo : Merki ça fait super plaisir que quelqu'un de plus appréci ! Bin j'espére que ce chapitre la va te plaire parce que il est pour toi (ok moi je dédis mon chapitre à une personne à chaque foi mais les rewies sont tellement gentil !)

Natanaelle : Ooh ! Oui moi aussi je trouve qu'il sont trop adorable à se disputer, enfin ce chapitre n'est pas super je suis déçut… (bon ok ça n'a aucun rapport avec la rewies) mais je crois que tu vas devoir encore patienter, j'ai trouver une petite intrigue entre temps m'enfin tu verras bien ! En tout cas merci bcp pour ta rewies ! (et le prochain chapitre donc le 4 est pour toi ;-))

Fanny-san : J'AI REUSSIT A ECRIRE LA SUITEUuUuUuUuH !!! JE VAIS PAS ME FAIRE TUER !!! lol parfaite franchement je suis trop parfaite (je dis ça avant qu'on lise la fic et que l'on me jette des tomates à la figure L)

Lulu342 : Waou ! J'adore ton proverbe lol j'ai bien rigolé en le voyant, merki de continuer à lire la fic, sa fait très plaisir ! Je trouve aussi qu'il y a bcp « d'action romantiquesque » (je pique ton therme) dans ce chapitre mais bon qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Si ça serait simple je trouve que ça serait trop facil !(bon phrase pourite). Sasuke et très intreprenant… Hum intéréssant, je l'aurais pas imaginer comme ça mais bon c'est tout aussi bien en tout cas merki !

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Donc revenons : Sasuke se raproche de Naruto et l'embrasse, un simple smake qui ne durat que deux ou trois secondes même pas. Puis il retirat sa bouche de celle de Naruto qui lui étais très surpris et ne bougeait plus.

_Sasuke_ : « Voilà un vrai smake. Tu vois la différence ? »

_Naruto_ : « Hein ? »

_Sasuke_ : « Encore sous le charmes du baiser d'un Uchiwa ? »

_Naruto_ (reprenans ces esprits) : « Hein ? Non non, et puis Sakura fait mieu d'abord, j'en suis sur ! Et puis tu ma pris par surprise alors j'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser et puis ça n'a duré que quelques secondes et puis même pas quelques secondes enfin si mais bon voilà tu comprends ? »

_Sasuke_ (toujour aussi calme) : « Arrêt avec tout tes 'et puis' tu vas finir par me rendre fou ! Beurk t'arrive même pas à parler correctement ! Comment j'ai pu embrasser un imbécil comme toi qui n'a aucune valeur des bonnes choses ? Tu es qu'un sale baka ! »

_Naruto_ : « Non c'est même pas vrai ! Tu dis ça parce que j'ai pas aimé ton baisseer ? C'est normal, il était tellement court que l'on ne sentait rien et qu'on n'a même pas le temps de réaliser se qui nous arrive ! Alors baiser d'Uchiwa ou pas, on ne voit pas la différence ! »

Sasuke partit en courant vers son arbre fétiche laissant Naruto tout seul. Naruto qui bien sur ne savait pas quoi faire… Il avait bléssé son ami et d'un autre côtés, est-ce-que c'était encore son ami ? Bien sur que oui, se dit-il.

Le bonbon rose arriva avec Maître Kakashi quelques minutes après. Naruto s'entraina comme si rien ne c'était passé… Mais comme c'était catastrophique Kakashi sentit la tension de son élève, de plus Sasuke avait disparut… Il laissat les deux autres s'entrainer et partit voir Sasuke.

Il était (pour changer) dans le même arbre que la vieil au soir, il semblait être en colére. Kakashi, de plus en plus déssespéré par ces deux k-ssos, vient à sa rescourse.

_Kakashi_ : Je présume que c'est à cause de Naruto que tu es encore ici.

Sasuke fit oui de la tête et se détournat de Kakashi.

_Kakashi_ : Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est encore passé, tu l'as embrassé et c'est tellement cours qu'il a perdu ses esprits pas répondu voir répondut méchament. Enfin je me trompe peut-être ?

Sasuke regardat Kakashi très surpris : Comment avez-vous deviné ?

_Kakashi_ : Je sais pas je présume que sa doit être le fait que je suis tout simplement génial, ou sinon que Iruka-san et Naruto se ressemblent comme toi et moi du reste. Enfin la premiére explication me convenait mieux.

_Sasuke_ restat bouche-bée : Vous êtes ave Iruka-chan ?

_Kakashi_ : NooooN !!! Moiiiiiiii jamaiiiiiis ! Tu connais Iruka-san, un pauvre débile pas du tout doué enfin doué ça dépend vraiment pourquoi parce que en privé… Mais ! Ca ne te regarde pas Sasuke !

_Sasuke_ : Et vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Mais si ça a marché avec vous sa veut dire que ça peut marcher avec Naruto et Moi ? Non parce que c'est pas pour être méchant mais Iruka c'est un peu Naruto et vous c'est un peu moi, on est pas des bakas qui font n'importe quoi et qui sont pas digne d'être des ninjas !

_Kakashi_ : Oui c'est certain que bon moi, je suis super mais tu devrais essayer de faire quelque chose pour Naruto, si ça peu marcher entre vous. La seule chose à savoir c'est est-ce-que tu es prêt à t'engager avec Naruto parce que c'est pas facile comme choix, tu ne parles pas de n'importe qui, mais de Naruto… (Auteur : Conne moi j'adoOre NarutoO) Et le plus important, pourquoi l'aimes-tu ? Parce qu'il est fort possible que ça ne soit qu'une attirence sexuelle. Tu vois un peu comme ce que tout le monde ressent pour Jiraya, il est telllement fou des filles que l'on a envie de lui sauter dessus.

_Sasuke_ : Ah non pas moi ! J'ai jamais eu envie de lui sauter dessus, ni éprouver aucune attirance sexuelle pour lui. Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes mieux en temps que prof plutôt qu'ami, maintenant c'est à se demander si Iruka-chan n'est pas sucidaire.

Kakashi fit semblant de ne pas entendre… A vrai dire tout se qu'il importait c'était de revoir son petit Iruka-Chan… Du reste son sourire pervers le démontrait…

_Kakashi _: Bon je me sens d'une âme généreuse et charitable donc va rejoindre Naruto et amusez vous bien, je vous offre à tous les trois votre journée et préviens Sakura, j'ai pas le temps de le faire, j'ai certaines choses à voir avec Iruka…

_Sasuke _: Merci beaucoup !

Notre très cher ami Kakashi partis rejoindre Iruka. (retiens Fanny pour qu'elle reste avec nous dans l'histoire) donc notre petit Sasuke courut rejoindre Sakura qui du reste n'étais plus au camp d'entrainemant. Le temps lui manquant, il décidat de ne pas la prévenir du tout, un peu d'entrainement ne lui ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire. (je vous assure je l'aiime bien enfin 2ans et demi après quoi !). Il fouillat tout Konoha, sonnat chez tout le monde et ça énervat certaines personnes, tel que Iruka sortit de la maison avec très peu de vêtements sur lui… (ça c'est histoire d'énervé Fanny aieeeuUuUuH c'est reçut sa chaussure !).

Le soir arrivat plutôt que prévu et n'ayant vu ni Sakura ni Naruto, il décidat de prendre un bol de ramens, sachant que tôt ou tard il viendrait en prendre un bol.

_Voix_ : Salut !

_Sasuke _(bondissant en se cognant la tête contre la poutre parce qu'il avait fait un saut gigantesque) : Ah, c'est que toi.

_Voix_ : Bien merci de cet acceuil si chaleureux, je savais bien qu'on étais ami mais à ce point là c'est à me faire pleurer de joie.

_Sasuke_ : Désolé, euh, désolé.

_Kiba_ : Arrrrrg !!! KIBA !!! Tu connais même pas mon prénom !!! Et dire que j'atais venu te réconforter en pensant que ça allait mal !!!

_Sasuke_ : merci, c'est que je suis un peu pertubé, tu vois un petit probléme…

_Kiba :_ Oui je connais les problémes de cœur avec les nanas c'est dur ! Mais je croyait que tu les attirais comme des mouches !

_Sasuke _: Oui mais … laodojfjo…

_Kiba :_ C'est pas une fille ! Hahahahahaha ! C'est la meilleure notre ami Sasuke aime les garçons alors que toutes les filles de Konoha sont sur lui !!!

Sasuke : Chut ! parle moins fort et puis qui t'as dit que j'étais sur les garçons !

_Kiba _: Bin parfois je te surprend à regarder Akamaru de façon très suspect c'est vrai mais le probléme c'est que tu repousses les avances de Ino et comme c'est une truie pas possible que tu sois sur les animaux, t'es pas zoophile, t'es pas hétéro reste plus que homo.

_Sasuke_ : Ooh ça va ! C'est pas une honte arrête !

_Kiba _: Non c'est pas une honte moi aussi je suis sur les garçons, j'ai eu quelques avantures même alors c'est pas moi qui vait te contredire…

_Sasuke_ : Avec qui ? Avec qui ? Je veux savoir !

_Kiba _: Avec Shikamaru, je t'assure que pour ça il est pas paresseu, il est même très actif si tu vois se que je veux dire…

_Sasuke_ : Mmmh (en train de les imaginer) oui oui Oui ! Euh pardon, mais il est pas avec une fille enfin parce que lui et Tenmari…

_Kiba _: Si à cause d'elle j'ai perdu un amant excellent mais bon, ils sont heureux et Tenmari à une sacré chance de l'avoir. Enfin je crois qu'elle est pas mal non plus dans son genre…

_Sasuke_ : Aah, Ooh (en train de les imaginer) Ouhou ! T'as sans doute raison… Merci je dois essayé de vaincre ma peur et de me lancer dans une avanture amoureuse sérieuse et surtout tout dire à Naruto !

_Kiba _: Dire quoi ? Oh à ce propos j'en ai une bonne sur Naruto, tu sais quoi ? Il a avoué sa flamme à Sakura, c'était vraiment un moment à ne pas rater. Il s'est pris un rateau monumental, j'ai essayé de le consoler, mais apparament les hommes pas son truc, tiens une autre bouteille de saké t'en veux ? Ca à pas l'air d'aller très fort ?

_Sasuke_ : Hein ? Si si, mais il sort avec Sakura ou pas ?

_Kiba_ : Bin en tout cas, tout à l'heure c'était deux beaux spécimens en train de se rouler une belle pelle devant tout le monde. Donc je présume que Sakura à du changer d'avis sur lui et que bon en ce moment elle a la chance de voir ses superbes petites fesses qui mon toujours fait craqué. Arrête de boire se saké je suis obligé de prendre une troisiéme bouteilles !

_Sasuke_ : Oui mais je suis tellement content pour eux, tu comprends moi j'aime Naruto mais plus maintenant parce non seulement il ne m'aime pas mais il n'aime pas les hommes en général mais en plus il sort avec Sakura qui est une vrai fille pas une fausse, non non, une vrai !

Pendant ce temps, Naruto regardait le ciel de la fenêtre de sa chambre, un grand sourire aux lévres. Il se sentait bien et il savait que maintenant ce bonheur pourrait conitnuer avec un peu de bonnes volontés et d'amour, de courage. Mais ce soir, il se sentait capable de faire n'importe quoi, il se sentait bien et si vivant…

_A suivre..._


End file.
